


Much to Explain

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serah finds her sister and Hope off the heels of a week-long sex marathon, and finds herself dragged into a strange world of sordid confessions and realities about her sister she can't believe. Commissioned by jviper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

For every couple, a honeymoon period was normal. The over-eager shininess of a new relationship, of overjoyed enthusiasm and oftentimes rampant sex. And while they had settled easily into the normal happiness of being together in a healthy relationship, Lightning and Hope were still reaping the benefits of a sex life without restraint or end. It wasn't newness that drove their appetites, but each other, and complacency only worsened it, the whims of their arousal becoming heightened, the new norm being sex threaded throughout the day whenever they got the chance, something their bodies adapted to with ease. Sometimes it had context or a "reason"; settling into bed together and "helping each other sleep" by exhausting themselves with intense, bed-shaking sex. But most of the time, it was random and without reason, a brush of fingers across skin lighting them up, both surrendering gladly to the chaos of lust.

Hope slid up behind Lightning as she checked the mail, interrupting her with his warmth and his firmness as his lips settled onto her neck. The hands gripping and kneading her breasts and the rigid, thick bulge pressed to her ass, served as a distraction she was more than happy to entertain. It was firmly in the latter sort of initiation for them, but neither cared too much about the contextless madness of their sex lives, prone to losing whole afternoons or even an entire weekend to the thrills of rampant, energetic fucking. Because that's what it was, too raw and physical, too driven by lust and instinct to ever be the act of lovemaking. They fucked. Hard.

Backing her ass into his groin, Lightning didn't stop grinding against him until she felt the massive erection in his pants throb, always the loveliest of compliments to receive. "Didn't you just get dressed?" she purred, leaning her head to the side and allowing him access to his neck, which he peppered with hungry kisses. The hands on her breasts were the most noticeable of all the pleasures though; even through her top his touch was electric. Hope was a smart boy, and he knew exactly how to touch her, having spent all their time together mapping out her body and all the best ways to approach every inch of her gorgeous form. The sum of his knowledge of her body was flawless, and he used it to expertly do her in with the sort of expert insight someone seven years her junior ought not to possess. "It would be a shame if you put those pants on only to take them off a minute later."

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep them on for a little bit," Hope snickered, pressing harder into the ass pressing against him. Even through her panties and the lazy shorts she wore around the house on weekends, everything about her ass was easy to feel. The layer of softness that plumpened it up and gave it its perfect shape, with the firm layer of toned muscle beneath it that lent a firmness below the surface, making it a treat to touch and to slam into again and again in the throes of passion. His hands drifted down from her breasts, one slipping beneath the band of her shorts while the other snuck up the hem of her shirt to fondle her ample breast without it in the way.

With a happy moan, Lightning leaned over the table, biting her lip as Hope went with her, his chest remaining tight against her back, their bodies now already in a slow rhythm together, grinding up against one another and ensuring by the time somebody's pants were off that they were both ready to go and unable to stop. Her hands slid outward, spread lazily across the table as she bit her lip and closed her eyes, knowing the remarkable specimen trapped in Hope's pants, the sheer length and girth of what would soon be inside of her, and it was hard not to think about it. "And how do you propose you keep your pants on?"

She knew where he was going with it, but she had to match his playfulness somehow, as the hand beneath her panties rubbed all over her mound, swiftly growing damper beneath his touch; the warrior was a bit of a wet and messy girl just about all the time, once she had the slightest bit of arousal going for her. That, and the fingers rolling her pert, hardened nipple between their soft tips, were quick to do her in. She didn't need it, but his erection was already aching so much she knew that his attempt to keep his pants on was going to be a frustrating test of his willpower, so it seemed fair he catch her up, at least a little.

Instead of telling her, he decided to show her, pulling up off her body, the hands not quite withdrawing from inside her clothes, but gripping different parts of her, places to better grip and turn her from. Lightning spun around to face toward Hope, backing against the table a little as he gripped the band of her shorts and her panties in one firm grasp and tugged them down, revealing a long, toned pair of legs and her gorgeous, puffy pussy, topped with a tuft of pink hair. His hands gripped her thighs, pulling them apart as he stared hungrily at it, licking his lips and slowly dropping to his knees before her.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't make any plans for today," Lightning purred, sitting on the edge of the table as Hope settled down between her legs. She could feel his breath against her, warm and moist, making her shudder and twist a little.

Leaning forward, Hope planted a kiss onto the cute nub at the top of her folds, descending from side to side with bigger, wetter kisses all along her labia. "And why is that?" His fingers gripped the firmness of her thighs, keeping her legs spread apart as he looked up her gorgeous body to her face, already broken out in a smile. Hope's touch drew to the surface everything Lightning kept beneath her steely veneer with ease.

Leaning her head back, she closed her eyes, content with what was about to happen, eager to feel every last bit of his touch. “Whenever you want to go down on me to start, we always end up losing the whole day.” One of her hands reached for his hair, running through his soft white mess as she urged his head in a little tighter, for her urgency rewarded with a lick up the entire length of her opening. “Nngh, and I'm not complaining, but why is that?”

Hope laughed beneath his breath, giving a few more licks to the eager, needy pussy before him. His touch had already set her up, and now all he had to do was reap the rewards, to devour his lover and ensure that by the time he acknowledged how badly he needed to be inside of her, that she was begging him to fuck her. And there was no better way to do that than to get her off once, push her to that irresistible, lusty frenzy that the first orgasm always seemed to ignite in her. “Because I won't get the chance to eat you out after I've filled you up.”

His words were followed up by a sudden burst of energy, his tongue lapping quickly and firmly against all the places atop Lightning's mound that would elicit the greatest reaction from the woman. Indeed, once she felt the eager licks, she was moaning loudly, smiling at his comment as her head rolled back and forth along her tightened, upward-stretched shoulders. She didn't want to say this sort of thing was his greatest talent, because she loved Hope for reasons far beyond his ability to make her climax with incredible consistency, but there seemed nothing he was more gifted at than the art of sex.

Soft fingers massaged her inner thighs, a gentle push outward on her legs keeping them spread so that his head could move freely, guiding his tongue every aching, perfect inch of her lower body. He occasionally moved toward the part where leg met groin, kissing and nibbling there before coming back and sucking at her labia. She was stronger than he was, liable at any moment to clamp her thighs around his head and not let go until she stopped writhing in bliss, but until that moment came he could at least push against her weaker, reflexive pushes and squirms.

“That's perfect,” she moaned, her hold in his hair tightening a little as she moaned out loudly, her other hand gripping the edge of the table she sat atop. It was hard to keep still as he so expertly licked her pussy, but she did her best not to interrupt him while he was working, knowing his approach to eating her out was methodical and that moving frantically would only throw him off his pace and his target. There were times when frantic worked out in her favour, but this wasn't necessarily one of them. It was difficult to keep together; Lightning was a soldier, and everything with her was physical, but she needed to tone that physicality even with the one she felt safest being open with.

It was maddening, having to keep his cock away while he ate Lightning out, drawing sweeter and more frantic moans from her with each lick, but he didn't have a choice in the matter, no matter how agonizing it was. He was committed now to this task, to getting his love off and ignoring his own needs, and he knew once he finally sank into her he would have greater appreciation for it, but it was a difficult road there that really tested his will. He knew she wouldn't have complained about being slammed into right there, but it was the principle of the matter, about seeing through his promises and being the selfless lover he strove to be. One worthy of the affection of a woman as breathtaking as Lightning.

Having reached the limit to her patience, Lightning's thighs snapped forward, Hope's hands moving away just in time as she clamped them down tight around his head, bucking forward and howling in need. She released his hair, both hands grabbing tightly to the table as she laid back and pushed upward again, needily trying to feel his tongue tighter and harder against her, lost to the whims and needs that she couldn't control forever. She didn't care anymore about keeping calm or letting him work, she just wanted--no, needed--to get off.

But Hope knew it was coming, and could do nothing but smile, grab her ass, and pull her up to begin feasting.  
***  
Serah was used to her sister taking a while to call her back, sometimes even a day or two. Especially on weekends. But it had been almost a week since she called Lightning and hadn't received word back, even after having tried several times. The confused girl sought out her sister at her home, nerves and fears for what could possibly have happened to her finally reaching their peak. It was more for her own benefit that she went, assuming there was nothing wrong and Lightning had just been too busy to call her back for something. A bit of a dick move if it were indeed that, but the alternative certainly didn't seem much better.

Nobody answered when she knocked. Or when she rang. Or when she opened the unlocked door and called into the house. Which really got her worried, stepping nervously in, her fear beginning to get the better of her reasoning capabilities. What was going on?

The house was an absolute disaster. Not in the "broken furniture and bullet holes" way it would have been if somebody had broken in or attacked them, but the absolute disarray of two slobs who made no attempts to keep a clean house, which didn't entirely click with the couple at all, as far as Serah was concerned. Pizza boxes lay piled atop one another on the table and drink cans littered the floor, little scraps of other food wrappers and takeout boxes lying strewn messily about every inch of the house. It only filled her with greater worries, because there was no good reason for them to let go of the house this much. Her sister may not have been a neat freak but this was practically living in squalor.

The sensory assault upon her next gave her some context and, while it may have assuaged her worries a little, it opened up a new set of problems. She could smell nothing but sex and sweat, the powerful and heavy physical musk more than she had ever picked up on before. Overwhelming and making her head spin, barely able to register what it was beneath its crushing force. She'd had her crazy weekends with Snow before, but never had it been so much, so powerful. She was dizzy, taking a few steps forward, fury lighting up in her mind. Had Lightning made her worry all this time, not bothered checking her ringing phone or even her messages, because she was too busy having sex? She and Hope had lives! How could they just abandon all of that to fuck like they were teenagers?

"Come on Hope, all over my face!" came the ragged cry of her sister, voice unmistakable, and further angering Serah as she ran through the house toward the source of the noise, trying to weave and step around the piles of energy drinks and soda cans that lay everywhere. Confusion welled up amid the anger; she didn't understand how two people could have done this for a week, how they could forsake responsibilities for so long or have anywhere near this level of stamina. And perhaps going out to seek Lightning and find out for herself was not the wisest of ideas, but she just had to know! It was perplexing.

The bedroom door was most of the way open, and though she would have been better off calling from the other side of them to get dressed, she didn't think about privacy or decency, seeing red as she peered past the door to find the sight before her she wished she hadn't.

Lightning was on her knees, Hope standing before her with his cock sandwiched between her breasts and thrusting upward, and... Oh what a cock it was! Serah was a married woman in faithful, undying love to her husband, but the long, girthy beast that lay wrapped up in her sister's tits and more than peeking out the top of them was the sort of thing that could fill the most pious girl with temptation. Its size was beyond belief for the girl who'd only ever seen one, throbbing and large enough to satisfy even the cockiest of size queens. Snow could always get her off, but this...

Gripping a vibrator she was shoving needily up her pussy, Lightning was frantic in her self-pleasure, the other hand reached between her boyfriend's legs and fondling a heavy, swollen set of balls that dangled low as his own hands gripped her ample breasts, pressing them together and forming the makeshift fleshy hole into which he thrust hard. His pushes were strong and fast, needily grinding his lengthy shaft along every inch of soft tit flesh he could, intent on giving her exactly what she'd asked. But there was already cum on her face, albeit dried little flakes, and plenty more on the tops of her milky breasts. This had not been the first time they'd done anything.

Their hair was matted with sweat and in Lightning's case semen. But it wasn't the product of a week's worth of vigorous activity without bathing. A day and a half's, perhaps? Had they been fucking in the shower? Such thoughts weren't even appropriate to imagine, but she couldn't help but see it clear in her mind, the two of them displaced, cleaner in the shower, Lightning's breasts oozing with soap suds pushed about by Hope's cock thrusting into them. Hot water running all over their bodies, making them wet and washing away all the sweat their heated bodies produced freely, keeping them clean as they got filthier and filthier.

Serah whined, shutting her eyes and shaking her head vigorously. She wasn't supposed to be imagining her sister naked! And she wasn't supposed to be watching, either, but she was frozen in surprise and nervousness, paralyzed by embarrassment and by just how guiltily hot the sight of them fucking was. It was shameful and if she was caught, she was certain they would be looking at her differently from that point on, but she couldn't help herself. She was absolutely soaked between her legs, the smell buttering her up and the sight doing her in quickly. This was too much of a turn-on, no matter how much she wished it wasn't, to help herself.

"Hngh, Light!" Hope cried, tossing his head back and bucking up one last time. His cock throbbed between her breasts as he came, spilling his cum messily. Though they had clearly been going for quite a while, the thick white seed shot up in plentiful ropes that splattered up all over her smiling face, mouth open greedily to catch what she could and swallow it down gladly. It painted her features, the last few spurts a little weaker and covering her breasts instead. Fucking herself even harder with her toy, Lightning was right behind him, falling back to the floor and moaning, humping the air and her buzzing dildo as she came. Serah had never heard her usually withdrawn sister anywhere near as vocal as she was then, moans flowing freely past her lips.

"It feels so good!" she cried, twisting on the floor as her orgasm ran like fire through her, vigorous and intense. Sweltering bliss surged across every inch of her, but it wasn't enough. Biting her lip, she tossed the toy aside and grabbed his wrist in the same motion, pulling him down to the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist. "I want more, Hope!" She didn't need much aiming to line herself up and thrust forward, impaling herself on his cock and crying out in bliss. For Lightning, sex had to be vigorous, had to be intense and physical, a need only made worse by her first orgasm. Each release deepened her hunger, filled her with energy rather than drained her of it, and she had to vent that out again. An intense, insatiable cycle few men could possibly keep up with, but she'd been lucky in finding the one who could.

Her hands grabbed at his bare shoulders, but Hope was quick to shut that down, grabbing her wrists and pinning them to the floor as a single powerful thrust drove her to the floor, making her moan in excitement as he took the reigns from her. She begged him to fuck her and he did precisely that, keeping her on the floor by fucking her hard and deep, each thrust not stopping until he couldn't push any further, coming back up and driving down with that same fury each time. Her intensity was infectious, keeping him thrusting and fucking until she said to stop, able to keep up with her at her absolute worst.

It had been seven days since he first went down on Lightning while she read the mail. Since then, they had abandoned their lives, calling in for last-minute "emergency" vacation time and enjoying carnal bliss with each other, fueled by takeout and short bouts of sleep. The unfettered extreme of their affections and of their lusts drove them to heights of enrapturement that was probably not particularly safe and certainly did them little good in the grand scheme of things, but which felt too incredible to stop, barring outside forces. Like the one outside their door, who remained silent and unnoticed.

With wide eyes, Serah stared at her sister. There was so much about this to take in, and the hazy arousal heating up between her legs was making it difficult to focus on any of them. She was horny watching them fuck, barely able to restrain herself from sticking her hand down her pants and fingering herself to the sight of her sister getting drilled on the floor by what she knew must have been a cock big enough to tear her open! They'd been fucking all this time and she probably still couldn't take him without a little frustration, even if Lightning was the sort to get off on frustration. And the fact she was on her back during it all, begging to be fucked rather than riding his lap and grabbing his hair with demands to stay still so she could move... She'd never sat down and pondered how her sister had sex, but seeing this was a rather big surprise.

Lightning's legs tightened around Hope's waist, trying to limit how far back he could thrust in a greedy to bid to feel him as deep inside of her as she could muster. It was an intense feeling, of intense fullness brought on by his sheer size, of warmth and the affection beneath it. Their relationship was one of affection that merely manifested itself through intensely physical means, and she could feel in his every touch, which at that point involved his fingers pressing into her back and his lips finding her neck, that he truly loved her in ways neither really had to put into words. It was unspoken and sweet all its own.

For Hope, it was all in the slick, hot tightness wrapped around his cock, something that simply couldn't be beaten. He adored fucking her every which way, but it was variations on vaginal sex that excited him most, at least in the "during" parts of the matter. Especially in the way he could push her around, fuck her hard enough to keep her still and in place. She was stronger than him by a considerable deal, but she was surrendered to the moment and lust, letting him flaunt and fuck her hard with his own strength—which was certainly not paltry by any normal person's standards—so that she could reap the benefits. Submission wasn't quite the right word for it, but neither of them cared very much about words in their intense, sloppy state.

Serah could think of a few words though, even if they were hard to convey. Anger and lust fought for control of her actions, both tempered by shock as her sister got fucked into the carpet. Moans and slick, wet thrusting noises filled the room, overpowering her heavy breaths and the little moans of need welling inside of her. How was this fair? Or at all right? That after all she'd been through in her life, the troubles and the dangers, she was not only subjected to this awful sight but more turned on by it than most anything short of her husband's touch? It wasn't okay in the least.

Reaching their feverish finale, Hope groaned, cumming first as Lightning's pussy held him like a vice. He couldn't help it, she felt too tight, too good, to even think about holding back. And he knew she didn't want him to, bucking forward and grunting one last time as he flooded her pussy with another plentiful load of cum, each throb loosing another heavy rush of splooge into her gripping, soaked pussy. That warmth set her off in short order, Lightning surging with excitement as she lost control, writhing in bliss on the floor, moaning as she reached her peak and the closest she got to satiation. They'd been at it for hours, and she knew as this orgasm wracked her over-sensitive body that she needed a break, going limp and breathless on the floor beneath him.

"That was good, soldier," she panted. "Take five."

Hope smiled, giving his girlfriend a long peck on the lips before he pulled away, thick strands of semen and quim sticking to his cock as his seed began to leak out of her gaping, well-fucked hole.

Which was when, their gaze turning toward the doorway, they saw their conflicted voyeur peeking past the halfway-open door, Serah's eyes going wide and her face burning up with bright pink. She was on the spot all of a sudden, left without any way out of this situation that wasn't intensely shameful, and her mind wracked itself for an excuse. 'Y-you haven't answered my calls!" she shouted, swinging the door open wide and trying to put all her fire into an act of indignance, even though she'd been watching them fuck and her panties were so wet they clung to her aching mound. "It's been almost a week, and I was terrified! I thought you got yourself into something else and were dead somewhere!"

"Has it been a week?" Lightning asked, cooing a little as she acted unaffected by her sister's chiding. "Mmm, I haven't been keeping track of time. We've been a little preoccupied, haven't we, Hope?" She bit her lip as she turned to her lover, giving him a soft little wink.

"I think it has been? I've lost count of how many times we've ordered out, but a week sounds right." In the afterglow, something akin to shame actually caught up with him as he realized the way Serah's eyes had shifted from their brief flash of anger and were now pointed directly to his half-erect cock, dangling heavy between his legs, balls still hanging low, full of cum despite having already left quite the mark on Lightning. Groaning, he quickly dove out of the way, grabbing a throw pillow and covering himself with it.

Too well-fucked to care even in these circumstances, Lightning remained on the floor, lazily pulling a blanket off the foot of the bed and draping herself with it. "We should probably get in the shower, but first..." She turned back to her sister, trying not to laugh at their predicament or how easily they had lost a week of their lives to lust. "What did you want to talk about?"

Somehow, Serah felt anger well up inside of her at the question, getting indignant and groaning. "Well it's obviously not that important, is it?" she yelled, turning on her heel and storming out of the house, her head a swampy mess of emotions she had no desire to try and piece together. In truth, she had been so thrown off of her game that she had forgotten what the original call was even about in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

The week since finding Lightning and Hope having sex had been one of great frustration for Serah. She couldn't shake the memories of what she'd seen, the lingering reminders of what happened and the vivid sensory memories. Of her sister crying out for more, telling Hope how much she needed it. Of Hope fucking her tits while she frantically fucked herself in turn with a vibrator. The sight alone of Hope's jaw-droppingly impressive cock, only made more enticing by the way it ravaged her sister. And the smells. Never had her nose been so turned on before, and yet she found herself sometimes lying wistfully in bed wishing to know that scent again, the overwhelming and lurid thrill of air that has been so tainted with sex and sweat.

Sex with Snow was fulfilling enough. She certainly never found herself having any complaints once they were done, always rolling off of him very satisfied and breathless. But they had never approached a whole day of frantic intercourse, let alone a week. Never induced that smell, which she was certain would have driven her with great ease to never want to stop, a self-perpetuating cycle of lust. The mere thought of it had left her incredibly needy all week, sexually frustrated and with an appetite deeper than it had ever been. Snow was more than happy to tend to his wife's appetites within his own means, but nightly bouts of sex did nothing to quell her arousal during the day, the sudden rush of memories and fantasies that she shouldn't have been having about Lightning and her boyfriend, of the two of them doing all manner of adventurous and incredible things Serah's own sex life lacked.

It was guilty, thinking about them so much, hiding away and masturbating to thoughts of them. Such thoughts about her sister were incredibly inappropriate, but she wasn't able to help herself from them. Any time she slid a hand between her legs, there it was, irresistible and so incredible. Freeing, almost. Within the unfettered, raw sexuality that the couple had in the world of her mind, she could think about a sex life so much more exhilarating than her own, one of adventure and experimentation. She was certainly happy with Snow, but what harm was there in imagining something more exciting?

It was only Friday night when she'd worked up the courage to talk try and spice up her own life. It was the night before Snow Junior's birthday party when her husband joined her in bed, finding his wife with her lip between her teeth, sitting with her legs off to the sides in nothing but a pair of lacy underwear. "I want to try something new," she said, looking up at him excitedly. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Snow said, curious and wondering where she was going with this, what 'new' there could have been that had caught her interest. Hopefully nothing weird. "What is it, babe?"

Scooting toward the edge of the bed, Serah let her legs dangle as she stood over her towering mountain of a husband, coming up to his midsection from her position, the perfect vantage point from which to recreate the incredibly sight that had first taken her mind by storm. She grabbed her breasts, not quite as full as Lightning's, but capable of wrapping just fine around Snow's shaft, and pulled them apart. "Put your dick right here." Her surprisingly forward vulgarity was accompanied by a harder bite of her lip as she looked up at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist her advances, but laying it on extra thick just to be sure.

Snow's furrowed brow eased and his expression quickly turned into a lecherous smile as he dropped his drawers. "That's a great idea." He'd never thought about fucking his wife's breasts before, but once the idea was in his mind he couldn't believe he hadn't. It sounded great, and he gladly grabbed his cock, a few strokes helping to ensure it was rock hard, before he pushed forward and eased it flat against her chest, one hand going to her shoulder to hold her steady, and the other running through her hair.

Pressing her tits together, Serah wasted no time started to drag them up and down, guiding it with her body for that extra bit of motion, fearing her breasts weren't big enough to pull it off alone. She adored Snow's cock, which while not freakishly endowed like Hope's, was sufficiently above average enough to always feel perfect and tight inside of her, loving the way her vaginal walls gripped it in eagerness. And throbbing between her tits, she had absolutely no doubts that it could satisfy her just fine, tend to all of her aches and daytime arousals, the only real limitation being that Snow had things to do and while he adored sex, he would go hard a few times and then stop. Which of course meant he was only human; how anyone could handle that much sexual exercise was beyond her, even if she wanted to find out firsthand some time.

The titfuck didn't last very long before she got other ideas, wanting to really kick up the pace, mostly due to the fact all the bending was a little less comfortable than she would have liked. Not to mention, the thrill wasn't quite there; Lightning had not slowly rocked her breasts up and down Hope's cock, he'd fucked her cleavage furiously. She wanted to feel the same thing. "You take over," she said, looking up at him with a lusty little smile. "Fuck my tits, Snow." She held her breasts tight together, steady and waiting for him to put his hips to work.

"What's gotten into you lately?" he asked, caressing her cheek as the hand on her shoulder got a little steadier, expecting her to need a little help staying in place if he was going to start thrusting; tiny little Serah always bounced and moved around so much when he got fired up.

Serah licked her lips as she circled fingertips around her nipples, teasing herself a little while he got ready. "Is that a complaint?"

"Hell no."

His thrusts were immediate and they were powerful. Snow had a lot of things, and intensity was one of them. Boundless energy and a complete lack of the ability to do 'subtle'. In half a second he was fucking her breasts as hard as he could, grunting as he got to work on doing as his wife requested, the fact it was pushing him closer toward release surely only a side benefit. He didn't mind Serah's sudden burst of sexual interest at all, even if he didn't quite share her seemingly endless new appetite. He always got his fill, and several rounds of sex every night were doing wonders for his mood during the day, knowing he could look forward that night to Serah riding his lap, the occasional hard thrust up of his hips bouncing the smaller girl up a few inches, only to slam back down onto his cock and cry out in the bliss of being filled with his cock. There seemed no reason to question its source or even ask why she was in such a mood; maybe she'd just hit something biological. It had been a few years since their last kid after all, maybe her body was starting to angle for another one. Snow certainly did not pretend to be an expert on the female body in areas that didn't involve making girls orgasm.

But damn if he wasn't good at that part.

Serah's grip on her breasts grew tighter as she fondled herself in plain view, moaning a little beneath her breath as she riled herself up even more, as if she needed the help. The thrill was there at last; she was getting titfucked hard, just like she saw Hope do to her sister. It wasn't all the same, but she found herself excited by the prospect of taking a cue from them, of experimenting and trying the things they, in their clearly more satisfying sex lives, relished in. An appeasement of the fantasy that had plagued her all week, finally acted on with the man she loved, the only man she'd ever truly do something with. Which only made her obsession more perplexing; their sex was a fascination, but at no point did she think about cheating on the man she loved. No, it was only ever Snow she had eyes for, the only one she would think of doing this with. How it all came together was absolutely beyond her, but she was far too turned on to care.

"Shit, I'm gonna nut," Snow groaned, hips working overtime. Her breasts were too soft and warm to last in, wrapped tight around his cock, so much nicer than a hand could have ever been.

"Cum on my face!"

She had no idea where that cry had come from. Serah had never taken a facial before, and hadn't even thought about trying to get Snow to give her one, but the prospect of him cumming drew the quick snap judgment from her, and she was shouting for it before her mind had even fully registered that he was close. When she realized what she said, her cheeks lit up in bright pink, embarrassed by her demand, which had come without thought or even asking him if he wanted to.

Of course he wanted to.

Amazed by his wife's sudden interest in getting dirty, Snow wasn't going to say no to the thought of painting Serah's face in cum. Pulling out of her breasts, he pointed his thick tip toward her face, giving himself a last few strokes before he blew his load. He may not have had the inhuman ability to keep cumming long after he ought not to, but his first shot was always incredible, thick, pungent ropes splattering across her features, painting her face white as she opened her mouth to catch some, moaning and smiling as he guided his shaft along, letting the streaks of seed run across as much as he could, before giving one line right across the tops of her breasts.

Snow pulled back, panting heavily as he looked at his cum-stained bride, who could do nothing but smile as she swallowed his seed down. She couldn't believe she'd done something so dirty, but having done it, she felt renewed and incredibly excited. Experimentation had paid dividends for her.  
******  
The main benefit to a beach house was that they didn't need to go anywhere other than outside for a party. The beach was littered with people, not just friends of Snow Junior, but of course of Serah and Snow's own friends, who certainly would not turn down the offer of free pizza and a day on the beach just because it was framed around a kid's birthday. The separation between the two disparate groups was rather clear; four and five year-olds running about, being watched by chatting parents as they played on the beach, a few of the older kids in the water with Snow keeping an eye on everything to make sure nobody got hurt. Not because he was particularly keen-eyed, but because he was freakishly tall enough to see everything even waist-deep in the water, and if anyone stood a chance of getting to someone in trouble quickly, it was him.

Most of the people in the water were adults, and as Serah lingered around by the food table keeping an eye on things and making chitchat with other kids' parents, her eyes fell on two guests in particular; Hope and Lightning.

She hadn't seen either of them since that incident a week earlier, but she did her best to act normal when they arrived, like she hadn't seen them fucking. They did too, although it seemed so smooth she couldn't be entirely sure it was an act; perhaps they just didn't care too much. Perhaps it wasn't a big deal to them if she saw all the things she did. They were deviants who fucked for a week straight in lieu of leading their actual lives, maybe they also had a bit of an exhibitionism thing going. Or, more likely--she hoped--was that they just wanted to move from what happened and pretend it never had.

But Serah certainly couldn't move on from it. Her mind was unable to process, let alone get over, this obsession she'd developed. Not at all helping matters was the fact they seemed to be flirting with each other in the water! She picked up on little brushes here and there, on the way they 'roughhoused' that seemed to involve Hope getting his hands on Lightning's breasts plenty, fondling her through her bikini top. Or the ways Lightning seemed to find herself 'grappled from behind' and squirmed a lot, likely grinding her ass against Hope's erection through his trunks to tease him mercilessly.

How could Lightning do this at her nephew's birthday party? There children around!

But it induced more thoughts. Thoughts were the worst things to Serah right now. Vivid images filled her mind of that massive cock barely contained as it strained against his swim trunks, all that copious, salty pre-cum dissolving into the water around him as it oozed out, titillated by the way Lightning's near-perfect ass rubbed against it. Nobody was looking, and it would have been so simple for them to just swim a little further from the party, do away with their bottoms, and fuck right there in the water. Slow, methodical thrusts, going with the sway of the ocean instead of trying to fight against it. A gentle, steady fucking whose slowness wasn't a factor with a cock that big easing slowly along Light's inner walls, the mere fullness enough to drive her wild.

Or maybe they would go further from the party, off to a secluded stretch of beach where they had cover, somewhere for Lightning to get on her knees and suck him off. Did Hope take the reigns in blowjobs the way he did in titfucks? Just hammering away at her face, poor Lightning gagging on his thick cock as it plunged into her throat, a slimy mixture of saliva and his ridiculous volume of pre drooling down her mouth and leaking all over her already wet body. 

"What are you looking at?" Fang asked, coming up from behind and shocking Serah, who immediately grabbed a quarter of chicken salad sandwich and acted casual.

"Nothing," she lied unconvincingly.

"And I'm attracted to men," Fang sighed, voice heavy with sarcasm. "It's your son's birthday party, you should be mingling, or at least smiling. What's bothering you?"

Serah looked at Fang, unsure if she should fess up to what happened or not. If there was anyone she ought to confess to, it would be Fang. Trustworthy, close enough to the people involved to perhaps offer some kind of solution, but able to act rationally in ways that she feared Snow never would. But she needed to get it off her chest, lest it eat away at her any more than it already was. "I walked in on Lightning and Hope having sex last week," she said, looking nervously around to see if anybody was nearby. Nobody was. "Lightning hadn't been returning my calls all week, and it turned out they were having sex all that time. And now..." She pointed off toward the water where her sister was.

Fang looked toward it, her eyes much sharper, making out Lightning's nipples perky and hardened beneath the top that clung wetly to her curves. Then over to Hope just in time to watch him try and back-swim away from Lightning's splashes, his lower body coming out of the water for a few seconds and revealing the massive bulge in his blue trunks, straining against the material in way that conveyed its immensity quite well. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but if I was into guys..."

"That's not helping."

The two watched as Lightning chased after him, grabbing him by the ankle and pulling him in, Hope straightening his body out as Lightning's head vanished beneath the water for twenty very curious seconds of Hope standing seemingly alone and looking around to see if anyone around him was watching, but thankfully not looking far enough to make note of the two women by the food table.

"I don't know what to do," Serah confessed once Lightning resurfaced, leaving both women to wonder what she was doing down there as she backed up into Hope once more. "It's bothering me that she's acting so normal about what happened, and keeping it in me like this..."

"Maybe we need to have a long talk with her about this," Fang suggested. She didn't have much more in the way of ideas than Serah did, completely out of her element in dealing with the weird issues of kinky straight people. "Once the party's over and the boys are cleaning up. Can I bring Vanille along, or do you want to keep this between us?"

"You can tell Vanille." Spreading the secret wasn't quite the best idea, but Serah figured the best way to approach such a confrontation was to have as many friends as possible there to make sure Lightning would get the message. This was turning into a headache, more trouble than it was worth, but she didn't know what else to do. There just weren't many options. Not to mention, they were getting far too risky about it; she was watching almost entranced by the way Lightning was grinding against her boyfriend in the water, seemingly invisible to everyone else around them.  
*****  
After pizza, presents, and cake, the party started to wind down. Kids left one by one, a few older stragglers sticking it out until their parents got tired of lying around watching them. Exhausted from the busy day, Snow Junior was out cold by seven, and as the sun came down, the only people left were Hope, Lightning, Vanille, and Fang. Snow had, as expected, recruited Hope to help clean while the girls sat around by the beach doing a lot of nothing, lounging about in their swimsuits, lying on long chairs that had been pulled into a loose circle, with Vanille and Fang's next to each other and the sisters spread out from there. Fang had an arm slid under her girlfriend's shoulders, holding loosely onto her as they kept close, her other hand holding a tall glass of cola whose ice cubes clinked with even the slightest movement.

"So, you and Hope," Vanille said, breaking the ice with a fair lack of subtlety.

Lightning perked an eyebrow. "What about us?"

"Why don't you tell us?" Fang asked. "Starting with what you were doing when you went underwater."

That drew a little laugh from Lightning, as her sister sat embarrassed even before she decided what she'd done was such a laughing matter. "It was your nephew's birthday party!" Serah said in disbelief.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything. Well, not much." As she thought back on it, she bit her lip, reaching her drink to hide the smile growing across her lips. "I was just being a tease. A short little handjob under his trunks to get back at him for feeling me up. Of course it kind of backfired..."

Serah's jaw dropped, but the couple began to laugh. "The sex is good then," Fang said. "How did it backfire?"

"Don't encourage her," Serah groaned, immediately regretting bringing Fang and Vanille in on this. A conversation about her sister's sex life was in fact not something she was ready for in the fucking least. This was too real.

"The sex is incredible," she said, heaving a happy sigh as she closed her eyes. "I gave him a thighjob in the water. He got his dick out of his trunks--the hard part is getting it back in, because the band doesn't stretch far enough--and he very slowly fucked my thighs."

"I usually take care of Fang before we go out so those things don't happen," Vanille said, completely open about things. Serah didn't realize she'd invited two people into the conversation who were going to be this into all the horny details, but there she was, in a circle with deviants. "She's got a pretty big appetite, too."

"Oh, we did," Lightning shrugged casually. "He came in me twice before we left." The other three womens' jaws dropped, leaving Lightning once again snickering. "There's no off button. Hope wants to go all the time, but thankfully, so do I."

Fang leaned forward, looking demandingly at the elder Farron girl. "Details, right now. I have to hear this."

"Do we really?" Serah asked, the last bastion of sanity and decency in this conversation going off the rails. She was a grown adult, and talking about sex wasn't a massive sore point for her, but her greatest fear was being left with even more issues about the whole Lightning and Hope thing. She didn't want to worsen the mess going on in her head.

"Oh shush," Vanille said playfully. 'You're the one who wanted a girl-talk about Lightning's sex life. Before you tell us the story though, is it true when Serah walked in that you had been going for a whole week?"

"It is. Well, mostly. Once Serah stormed out I joined Hope in the shower and we went back at it for the weekend, so I guess it was technically nine days of sex."

"That's inhuman."

"The best part? Hope doesn't stop cumming. I don't know how, but his balls always seem so full. I didn't even have a thing for cum before I got with him, but now it's one of my favorite parts of sex."

Serah was done trying to groan and complain about this whole thing, but mostly because she could feel her bikini bottom, which had by and large dried after so long out of the water, start to dampen a little. She crossed her legs to hide it as she resigned herself to the story. "Probably part of whatever lets him keep going for nine days straight," she muttered.

///Hope had his fingers down the band of Lightning's bikini bottom, greedily easing it down her flawless body as he trailed kisses along her toned midsection, which was so gladly on display. "I don't know how I'm going to behave around you while you're wearing this," he confessed, his temptation only made worse by the way Lightning's leg rubbed along his length, teasing him mercilessly.

"That's why you're going to vent all your frustrations now, while we're still at home."

"Do you really think it will do much?" he asked, sliding it down her legs and exposing her pussy, already slick with anticipation. She was just as bad as him when it came to sexual appetites, she just had the luck of not having a huge cock whose arousal was difficult to keep a secret.

"No." There was little point in pretending. This had nothing to do with trying to impede Hope's libido, she just wanted a little sex before they went to the party.

The two shared a smile as Hope got between her legs and slowly fed himself into her puffy, slick pussy. There was enough control in the moment, not driven by passion so much as just the desire to get off, that he could savour one of his favorite things in the world; easing himself inch by inch into his girlfriend. In heated moments he was already balls-deep inside of her by the time her panties were off her ankle, but when they had the self-control, the gradual sinking into her, the warm, slick heat wrapped around his length, was an incredible feeling. Especially the way Lightning moaned at the gradual feeling of fullness, of her pussy being stretched open a little by his girth, her spine arching up and lifting her midsection off the bed before he'd even started thrusting.///

"I didn't get to see his bulge," Vanille said, almost a little disappointed by the fact. "F-for reference," she added, nervously peeking toward her girlfriend, who laughed beside her.

Fang tapped her shoulder gently. "Don't worry, my first thought was lamenting the fact I'm not bi. It's quite the specimen. I never thought I'd say that about Hope, but..."

"The bulge doesn't even do it justice," Lightning said, looking over to her sister, noting the way she seemed so awkward about the whole thing, and she couldn't resist pushing it. "Isn't that right, Serah?"

With cheeks burning bright pink, Serah hung her head in shame. "Yeah, it's... It's bigger than it looks." She grabbed the ends of the chair's armrests and held firmly onto them, unable to believe she was in this mess. "W-why don't you go back to the story."

//Hope pressed down hard against her as he came, pinning her to the bed and flooding her with the familiar warmth of a huge load spreading throughout her. Lightning howled as her orgasm hit with his, straining up against his body as she twisted and writhed, burying her lips into his neck and just kissing him everywhere. She couldn't contain herself when she came, especially not when he was filling her up at the same time, the sensation of being cummed inside of one she couldn't believe felt as good as it did. Cum had almost become an addiction to her in all the wonderful ways it could end up on or inside her body.

Withdrawing from his girlfriend, Hope got playful, reaching a hand down to her well-fucked pussy as it leaked a mixture of their juices. Still in the afterglow, Lightning shivered and bucked against the fingers pumping into her, rubbing around and becoming coated in his seed and her quim. "I like it when you do this," she purred, wiggling her hips and opening her mouth wide. Her eyes closed as she prepared for the finishing touch; a dirty little something Hope sometimes capped off cumming inside of her with.

Withdrawing the digits, which were sticky and slimy and coated in their accumulated juices, Hope reached them up to Lightning's lips, which gladly closed around them as she started to suck them clean, tasting heavily of his cum and her pussy. She adored the taste, the same way she adored going down on him after he fucked her. Just a naughty little sensory indulgence. Hope adored it too, the sucking on his fingers always getting him ready to go again in short order, as if he needed it. His free hand pulled her legs up, bracing them up against his shoulders as he eased back into her, using the position of her legs for a better, more penetrative angle, making her moan around his fingers as he went right back to work.///

"He came in me again," Lightning said, finishing her retelling of her morning's romp. "I almost wanted him to fuck my face afterward and finish on it--I kind of have a big thing for facials--but I didn't want to risk any of it messing up my hair."

Fang and Vanille had gotten a little too close to one another, nowhere near the point of trying to stealthily feel each other up, but Serah could tell quite clearly that they were going to be going at it hard once they got home. And she couldn't blame them; Lightning's story had indeed stirred a heavy reaction between her sister's legs. Serah was pouncing on her exhausted husband when everyone left, even if it meant riding his cock while he lay there half-asleep, too tired to thrust. She gripped the armrests tight, knuckles going white as she tried to keep herself together.

"You're a lucky woman," she finally managed to say. "Well, Hope is luckier for having you, but that kind of sex... Snow and I are great, but we never have it that often or that hard."

"As long as you're satisfied with him, that's all that matters." Lightning took a sip from her drink, noting the way the subtle way the girlfriends had drifted closer and the very un-subtle way her sister had taken to inducing restraint. She had a feeling that Serah had been a little too stirred by what she walked in on, and this was confirmation of that. "Hope and I aren't exactly normal in what we do, so we sort of need that. All you need is to be on the same wavelength."

With all four women suddenly very sexually charged, the conversation could have continued for quite some time, but the boys were quick upon them, having finished disposing of all the paper plates and wrapping paper. They both had drinks with them and were pulling up chairs to sit on, but it still ended the girl talk rather efficiently, leaving the four with a strange little moment of bizarre bonding.


End file.
